Vive
by shixxen Uzumaki
Summary: Hinata es una chica dulce y tierna que por endes del destino nacio enferma, cuano esta a punto de rendirse, conoce a Naruto un chico sencillo y amable que le demostrara que todavia hay muchas cosas por que vivir.
1. Tengo

Hola chicos, me llamo Shixxen y he escrito algunos fanfics Yaoi Sasunaru, pero la verdad mi pareja favorita es Naruhina, así que siendo este el primer fanfic Naruhina que escribo espero contar con su apoyo. Gracias.

Bueno, al principio hablamos de una mujer a la que llaman Diamante, Nos empieza a contar el descubrimiento de su enfermedad y después veremos como esto se relaciona con Hinata, todo el capitulo será contado por Hinata. Es todo, bye.

**Tengo…**

**Pv. Hinata.**

Paso hace algunos en un mundo tan común como el tuyo y el mío, y por común quiero decir… bueno, ya sabemos como el mundo en la actualidad.

En este mundo hay millones de personas, lo puedes comprobar saliendo a la calle un par de horas, y ya que estas ahí puedes ver sus caras y contarlas, al final dime ¿Cuántas de esas personas no conoces? ¿Cuántas personas hay que viven por donde tu y jamás les has hablado? ¿Cuántos estudiantes van a la misma escuela y sus miradas jamás se han cruzado?

Para ir al grano te diré que la historia que voy a contarte es de una chica que no conoces y que yo no conozco, es la historia de una chica que no existe pero es tan real como el aire que respiras en este momento.

Creo yo que la mejor forma de contar una historia es hacerlo desde el comienzo, cuando una mujer común y corriente estaba sentada frente aquel doctor en el hospital de Konoha, el doctor la miraba tranquilo y serio mientras la mujer paso de estar congelada a comenzar a temblar.

No era que hiciera mucho frio en este lugar, si no que parecía que el agua helada le había caído justo en ese momento.

—Tengo… —titubeo la pobre mujer—Tengo sida.

No es fácil para cualquier persona el asimilarlo, y de esta frase partirá nuestra historia.

La mujer camino a casa como si no supiera a donde iba, tal vez una buena mujer se preguntaría a si misma ¿Por qué a mi? Sin obtener respuestas, pero esta no era una buena mujer y ella sabia que no lo era.

Al cruzar la puerta de su hogar, se acostó en uno de los tantos catres del lugar donde dormían otras 5 mujeres.

— ¿te pasa algo? —pregunto cierta rubia maquillándose en el espejo quien ni siquiera la había volteado para verla entrar.

La pobre mujer no sabía mentir.

—renuncio.

— ¿y eso porque? ¿Te enredaste a un hombre rico?

—no puedo seguir trabajando aquí.

—lo mismo decimos todas antes de subir al escenario, pero al contar los billetes se nos olvida.

—Zafiro, estoy enferma.

— ¿enferma? —Por fin aquella chica de cabellera rubia volteo para darle la cara a su amiga— ¿de que?

—… —pero ella no podía responder, sentía que si volvía a decir esa frase, la boca se le pudriría—lo estoy… dile a la jefa que lo siento.

—demo… Diamante, sabes que no es así.

—no importa lo mucho que se enfade, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—me estas asustando. No es como si fueras a morir. Jeje. —aunque Zafiro enserio lo decía con afán de burla, Diamante lo tomo con actitud indiferente— ¿verdad? —comenzó a asustarse, le daba miedo pensar en algo tan grabe como para ocultárselo a ella.

—Zafiro… ¿seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga siempre?

—para siempre.

A veces con una mirada perdida, una sonrisa caída y la primera lágrima liberada se puede decir más que con mil palabras.

—Tengo sida…

El fuerte muro protector que Diamante puso alrededor de ella se había echo polvo y se dejo caer al piso liberando todas esas lagrimas que había reprimido, una a una empaparon sus blancas mejillas y fueron secadas en la polienta alfombra mientras Zafiro permanecía petrificada, a partir de ese momento, uno a uno, los días de Diamante fueron en cuenta regresiva, su vida parecía estar por terminar, Diamante no podía saber que de echo su verdadera vida estaba por comenzar.

¿No es así… madre?

En algún lugar después de eso, esta joven ojos perla veía el rio desde el puente y se subía al barandal de este, la lluvia la había empapado de pies a cabeza, o tal vez eran sus lágrimas al leer las primeras páginas del diario de su madre, conocía la historia de principio a fin y no quería repetirla.

Esa joven soy yo, 21 años después de que mi madre descubriera su enfermedad, veo el claro mar bajo este puente, yo he vivido suficiente como para saber que no quiero mas, simplemente no puedo seguir con esto…

Si voy a morir, que sea de una vez, no voy a sufrir lo mismo que mi madre, espero que el mar lleve por siempre mi alma para desvanecerme en sus claras aguas.

Con mi plegaria en el cielo, el Darío de mi madre en la mano y el collar de todas ellas colgándome del cuello planeo darle fin a mi sufrimiento.

— ¿te has ahogado alguna vez? —oigo la voz que me turba de mis pensamientos—es una de las peores formas de morir ¿sabes?

—el mar se llevara mi cuerpo—contesto sin voltear a verlo —y arrastrara con el mi alma.

—no, solo te congelaras.

—no es tu asunto, vete por favor.

—el agua entrara por tu nariz directo a tus pulmones, los sentirás explotar y nadie podrá ayudarte. Tu garganta se cerrara, sentirás que algo te la esta apretando, trataras de evitarlo pero no podrás y cuando estés en el fondo, desearas volver a las superficie e inútilmente por su propia voluntad tus manos se moverán intentando alcanzarla.

Sentirás todo el peso del mar sobre tu frágil cuerpo y cuando intentes gritar porque estarás desesperada el agua entrara por tu boca también, entonces tus pulmones se harán polvo y lentamente perderás uno a uno la capacidad de mover los músculos del cuerpo… y morirás.

—…—morir así… no lo imagine.

—así que le aconsejo señorita… que admire el mar detrás del barandal y no sobre el, así las aguas seguirán pareciéndole tranquilas. Créame que la vista es tan buena de aquí como de donde esta parada.

—Hinata… me llamo Hinata, no tiene que decirme "_señorita" _si no lo desea.

—Hinata, es un placer conocerla… ahora por favor—extendió su mano para tomar la mía—bájese para poder presentarme como es debido.

Por alguna razón, hace 5 minutos estaba dispuesta a terminar con todo esto y morir de una buena ves, pero… ahora solo quiero tomar su mano.

Apenas siento mi piel rozando la suya, no se porque, no se como, pero me siento feliz… quiero llorar mientras esas cálidas manos me cubran, pero la nieve halada en el barandal no quiere y me hace tropezar, intento tomar su mano pero parece que ni siquiera tengo ese derecho… y caigo directo alas frías aguas… supongo que es culpa mía por intentarlo en primer lugar.

Es cierto…

El agua entro por mi nariz directo a mis pulmones y sentí que iban a explotar, trate inútilmente de alcanzar la superficie pero no lo logre, sentí todo el peso del mar sobre mí cuerpo, quise gritar pero solo logre que el agua entrara en mi boca, mi garganta se cerro y perdí la conciencia, ¿a caso… morí?

No, no morí, y lo se porque desperté segundos después para ver sus labios acercarse a los míos mientras presionaba mi nariz con sus dedos.

— ¡No! —grito al instante apartándolo de mi.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? —pregunta preocupado.

— ¿tu… me… besaste?

—te di respiración de boca a boca. No pasa nada. Por cierto, me llamo Naruto.

— ¡claro que pasa! Bueno… la gente cree que pasa.

— ¿de que estas hablando? —se atreve a sonreír, ¿Cómo puede alguien así sonreír?

—tengo sida—uno mas de aquellos regalos que mi me a dejado, me mira con sus inmensos ojos azules.

Me haz salvado… pero ahora que lo sabes ¿me odias?

¿Qué tal? ¿Cortito no crees? Así es, es bastante corto el fanfic pero espero que se suficiente, este fue el primer capitulo y ojala les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios. Soy Shixxen me despido chaobye.


	2. Diferente

Hola chicos, espero hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y un buen año los reciba, supongo que es hora de subir el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste y sigan comentando para poder sacar este fic adelante.

**Diferente.**

Mi piel estaba helada, la lluvia caía sobre mí, el me miraba con ojos inmensos, la nariz comenzó a dolerme, voltee la cara y estornude en dirección al suelo, ni siquiera había terminado cuando su manos rodeo mi espalda y la otra entro bajo mis piernas, me levanto como a las princesas en los cuentos de hadas y corrió conmigo en brazos a toda prisa.

Cuando mi madre le dijo a su jefa la razón por la que debía renunciar, esta exploto.

—Ustedes—comenzó la mujer que todos conocían como _"la jefa"_ — ¿Cómo se atreven a dirigirse a mi diciendo esto?

Solo Zafiro y diamante estaban en el cuarto, ambas permanecían con la cabeza gacha.

—Gomen—dijo Diamante—pero tenía que decírselo, haya que alertar a los clientes para que…

— ¿y cerrar este negocio? No pagare el precio por tu estupidez niña.

—pero pudo contagiar a otras chicas.

—y por eso enviare al resto de mis empleadas a hacerse la prueba, pero de esto… ni una palabra a nadie.

—no sabemos quién me contagio, el debería saberlo.

—esto es lo que pasa cuando engañas a tu esposa con prostitutas. Perderé mucho dinero por tu culpa.

— ¡al menos dele preservativos al resto de las chicas!

— ¡No me digas como hacer mi trabajo cuando no sabes ni hacer el tuyo!

— ¿está diciendo que es culpa mía? —la jefa tomo vuelo para darle una bofetada a Diamante que la dejaría en el suelo.

— ¡Eso te pasa por no saber investigar al cliente! ¡Yo te di de comer, te di un techo y un trabajo y ¿así es como me lo pagas? ¡No quiero volver a ver tu sidosa cara por aquí!

Diamante salió corriendo del lugar y Zafiro detrás de ella. Has que sintió la lluvia caer se tiro en la carretera y en silencio por unos segundos.

—Diamante…—susurro Zafiro.

—yo… —llevo su mano a sus labios, un charco se formo donde estaba ella—lo siento… —volteo su cara para ver a Zafiro con sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas empapadas— es que no quería llorar enfrente de ella.

Así era ella. Así era Diamante. Así era mi madre.

El abrir de una puerta me hizo abrir los ojos, vi a mi alrededor, las paredes blancas, las macetas decorativas, el olor a aromatizante y las grandes luces en el techo… he estado en lugares como este cada día de mi vida, este es un hospital.

— ¿puede verla un doctor? —pregunto Naruto a la primera enfermera que vio pasar.

—claro, ¿es una emergencia?

—No, mire, ella cayó en el agua mientras llovía pero está enferma, tiene gripe y eso…

—ya, ya, ya llévala a consulta…

Conocía el procedimiento de principio a fin, me llevarían a consulta, el médico me sacaría platica sobre alergias y esas cosas, y hasta que le diga que tengo sida comenzara a preocuparse, me hará tomar medicamentos de prevención para que no tenga un resfriado… lo de siempre.

Pude habérselo dicho a Naruto y hubiese sido mucho más rápido, me el hecho de que me detuviera de saltar al agua, me diere primeros auxilios y me llevara cargando al hospital a un después de saber que tengo sida… es lo más cercano que he sentido a que alguien se preocupe por mí.

—Naruto… —susurre mientras el doctor hacia su trabajo.

— ¿necesitas algo? —pregunto el que permanecía observándome.

—te llamas Naruto.

—Así es, —me sonrió —soy Uzumaki Naruto.

—parece que estas bien—nos interrumpió el doctor —has seguido bien tu tratamiento, eso es bueno.

— ¿entonces estará bien? —pregunto Naruto.

—Por supuesto —rio el doctor —pero tiene que cuidarse más, sabe muy bien que su organismo no resiste lo mismo que otros. Dime chico, ¿te harás cargo de cuidar a esta mocosa?

—claro que si, muchas gracias doctor.

Naruto y yo caminamos por el hospital caminando uno al lado de de otro, no lo decidimos y no lo planteamos, supongo que lo hacía porque… es fácil caminar a su lado.

Naruto, no lo conozco y no me conoce, no sé cómo y no sé porque pero parece como si de verdad se preocupara por mí.

— ¿Por qué? —Tengo que preguntar— ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?

—Digamos que… sé lo que se siente querer saltar de un puente—comenzaba a creer que enserio pensó que estaba disfrutando de la vista —te comprendo un poco.

— ¿sabes lo que es despertar todos los días y tratar de saber porque tu madre te permitió nacer? — Naruto me vio desconcertado.

—No.

—entonces no me entiendes.

— ¿Dónde vives Hinata?

—a unas calles.

—te llevo.

—puedo caminar.

—pero debes reposar. Está lloviendo y te podrás peor si te expones al agua. Iré a comprar un para aguas y ropa seca. Espera hasta que vuelva ¿sí?

— ¿prometes que volverás?

—sí.

—aun si no es así, gracias.

Naruto no respondió, solo se marcho.

No lo entiendo, a lo largo de mi vida las personas solo han tratado de alejarse de mí más y más, y Naruto parece querer acercarse, es muy diferente a todas las personas que conozco.

Aun teniendo sida, si tuviera a alguien en mi vida como Naruto, no me molestaría seguir viviendo.

Naruto es su nombre, Uzumaki su apellido, rubio es su cabello y morena es su piel, azules son sus ojos y es demasiado amable.

¿Qué le gusta comer? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Qué clase de personas son? ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Es casado? ¿Tiene hijos ya? ¿Qué edad tiene? No puede ser muy mayor a mí. ¿20 años? ¿21? NO, no quiero adivinar.

Tengo curiosidad, quiero saber más y más de él.

Espero que vuelva pronto, realmente me gustaría conocer a esta persona.

Pasaron 18 minutos hasta que Naruto cruzo la puerta cambiado por una playera naranja y pantalones negros, una chaqueta negra también y me dio un vestido blanco con un listón azul.

—perdona, no sé qué talla eres pero supongo que te quedara bien. Espero que no te frio—sonrío de nuevo.

— ¿terminas cada frase con una sonrisa?

— ¿es molesto?

—es… diferente.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu… tu eres diferente—me miro confundido—en el buen sentido.

— ¿gracias? ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿A dónde?

—a tu casa, te llevare.

¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien… a quien te gustaría decirle que si a tolo que te pidiese? ¿Alguien que cuando sonríe… quieres sonreír también? ¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien… diferente?

Si, es diferente a todas las personas que conozco y que no conozco, aunque en realidad no lo conozco, ¿alguna vez conociste a alguien que en realidad deseas con fuerza conocer?

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso de mi parte, pero Naruto hablaba y hablaba y en realidad no decía muchas cosas pero para el hablar era muy fácil. A mí me daba miedo acercarme mucho a él, me daba miedo siquiera mirarlo.

—etto… —le dije ya en la puerta de mi casa— ¿puede seguir viéndote?

— ¿viéndome?

—prometo no ser una molestia.

—no eres molestia, dame tu numero de móvil.

—h...Ha…hai.

— ¿vas a estar bien? ¿Con quién vives?

—con Zafiro.

— ¿y tu mama?

—no vive.

— ¿y tu papa?

—no lo sé.

— ¿puedo conocer a…Zafiro?

—no está en casa.

— ¿mañana?

—tal vez.

—Te llamare—sonríe para irse.

Cuando lo vi partir, no pude contenerme…

— ¡Naruto! —le grite, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, no salió nada de mi boca. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sé qué decir… solo hay una palabra para decirle todo y no decirle nada —gracias.

Su sonrisa me dice que está bien, y se marcha.

Naruto es su nombre, Uzumaki su apellido, rameen es lo que come, estudia medicina en la universidad, es malo es matemáticas y bueno en deportes, tiene mi edad y es demasiado amble.

Quiero saber más de él, quiero saber más que nadie de él, realmente quiero conocer as esta persona tan…

Diferente….

A mí.

Quiero vivir un poco más, solo para conocerlo.

Si, también fue corto, pero el próximo capítulo vienen mejor, nosotros también queremos conocer a Naruto y a Hinata, recomienden este fic por favor, comenten ¿si? Soy Shixxen, gracias por leer, comenten, bye.


	3. La luz de cada dia

Hola chicos, espero que hayan tenido muy buenas fiestas y mucha suerte a todos aquellos que han entrado o ya van a entrar de regreso a clases, les deseo un buen año y que cada año sea mejor que el anterior.

**La luz de cada dia.**

Normalmente… yo suelo dormir hasta tarde, no es que tenga el sueño pesado ni nada, pero no suelo tener ganas de levantarme.

Hasta hace unos días, el ver salir el sol cada mañana, no era nada importante para mí. Era un hecho tan común que no valía la pena prestarle mucha atención.

Pero esa mañana en particular, cuando el reloj dio las 5:12 de la mañana y el sol aun no había salido, un golpeteo en la ventana me hizo levantarme de la cama.

Mi curiosidad venció a mi desgane y me asome para ver que estaba pasando, era Naruto arrojando piedras a mi vidrio. Yo abrí la ventana para preguntarle:

— ¿Qué estas haciendo Naruto?

— ¿Te molesto?—pregunto con su acostumbrada y tan natural sonrisa.

—no, pero es raro.

— ¿no aclaramos ya que soy raro?

—no me refiero a eso… es…

—diferente, lo se.

—Tampoco me refiero a eso.

—Ven, baja, quiero mostrarte algo.

— ¿a las 5:00 de la mañana?

—Es cuando las mejores cosas ocurren.

— ¿Cuándo todo el mundo duerme o se prepara para trabajar?

—Cuando se muestra el primer rayo de sol.

No lo entiendo, este chico es muy confuso, es my extraño. A la mayoría de personas les cuesta el mostrar una sonrisa tan sincera, para él es tan común como respirar.

Me pregunto como será su cara cuando no esta sonriendo.

Apenas me vestí y salí acompañada de Naruto, o más bien fui yo quien lo acompaño a él.

Las calles estaban vacías, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y las puertas de los negocios estaban cerradas. Que tenebroso, he visto demasiadas películas de terror que comienzan así. Solo falta que las luces de los faros comiencen a parpadear para asustarme.

—tranquila Hinata, somos los únicos que estamos aquí.

—si, los únicos vivos.

—o por favor, no pienses en eso.

—Nar…Naru…na… Naruto –kun.

— ¿si?

—puedes saber lo que pienso.

—es que tus gestos son muy expresivos.

— ¿he? —Me pare en seco…— ¿tu has estado…—trague duro, el volteo a verme confundido —…viéndome?

—ha… No en una forma… mala —dijo enseguida meneando las manos, apenado —no es lo que tú crees.

— ¿lo que yo creo?

—si, es que… ha… olvídalo—

Naruto volteo y retomo el paso, casi inevitablemente… yo lo seguí. Mi corazón se acelero bastante, y mi cara ardía en llamas, no entiendo por que estoy tan nerviosa.

—Llegamos—dijo Naruto de pronto y sonrió.

— ¿a donde llegamos? —pregunte al no ver nada nuevo.

—espera.

— ¿Qué debo? —entonces reconocí el puente en que estaba, fue ahí donde me tire hace tan solo unos días.

Quería preguntarle a Naruto la razón por la que estábamos ahí, pero apenas levante mi rostro y la cegadora luz del sol comenzó a brillar, este estaba saliendo y se reflejaba en el agua haciendo que pequeños destellos de luz se vieran en ella, con un toque de blanco entre el amarillo y azul, en un segundo todo cambio a mi alrededor, los luceros se apagaron y el tono gris opaco de la ciudad tomo un amarillo deslumbrante.

Normalmente, cuando salgo a la calle todo esta normal, todo es de este color, pero…

—Esta ciudad nunca me pareció tan hermosa—confesé.

—eso es porque tienes que ver lo sombrío para que lo que es hermoso lo sea aun mas.

— ¿enserio?

—claro, la luz no es tan bella si no es para contrarrestar la oscuridad.

—Si…—respire profundo —…nadaría si supiera hacerlo.

—ý si el agua no estuviese tan contaminada. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

— ¿tú y yo?

—no, el vecino, claro que tu y yo.

—pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—no lo se, ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

—no lo se, leer.

—lees…para divertirte.

—así es.

—que triste.

— ¿he?

—te enseñare a divertirte de verdad.

— ¿nos embriagaremos?

—tal vez, ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a la feria?

—nunca he ido a una feria, excepto una vez que zafiro fue a cobrarle a alguien que le debía dinero.

—genial. Vamos.

Ese fue uno de los días que siempre atesorare, subí al juego de las tasas, al kamikaze, golpee una campana y gane un conejo de felpa, y use orejas de neko y me pinte una pequeña nariz roza con tres bigotes de cada lado. Naruto solo uso las orejas, y al final nos sentamos en una banca a compartir una paleta doble.

Alguna vez desee ir a la feria cuando era niña, porque veía a los demás ir en grupos. La razón por la que nunca fui, fue porque no quería ser la chica solitaria entre tanta gente, no quería que nadie me preguntara porque estaba sola ni que me ignoraran, no quería subir a los juego yo sola y no poder dar la mano al asustarme.

¿Se imaginan lo que es… ser la chica sola de la feria?

También fue a partir de ese día, que me dio gusto ver el sol salir cada mañana, desde ese día me alegra sentir ese calor porque me dice que estoy viva, y sigo aquí.

—Hinata—pregunto Naruto — ¿en que piensas?

—pienso que… me gusta mucho la feria en realidad.

—perdona si te hice venir en contra de tu voluntad.

—nada de eso, yo… ¿ha? —Entonces note que Naruto veía hacia cierta dirección, busque el punto que robaba su atención — ¿quieres ir a la tienda de besos?

—realmente no—la sonrisa de Naruto había caído, entonces lo entendí— ¿te estoy haciendo sentir mal? —Levanto los labios —perdóname si soy un aguafiestas—pero ya no estaba sonriendo.

Ya no era la sonrisa sincera que yo conocía, si no más bien una falsa y deprimente sonrisa.

No era la tienda de besos que captaba la atención de Naruto, era la chica que atendía la tienda.

Ella me molesta, no la conozco pero… cualquiera que haga que Naruto deje de sonreír así, simplemente me molesta.

Eso fue todo por hoy chicos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, chao bye.


	4. La peor parte de mi misma

Uff, faltaba este. Aparentemente tengo un año sin actualizar este fanfic, si fuera otra página ya lo hubieran eliminado, pero bueno, estoy retomando todos los fanfic que no he actualizado hace mucho, obviamente no podía dejar pasar este, es mi único Naruhina. Hice un poco largo el capítulo, espero no les parezca aburrido, bueno, eso es todo.

**La peor parte de mi misma.**

—¿vas a hablar con ella? —pregunto una vez que me saco turbiamente de mis pensamientos.

—Ne Hinata-chan, vamos, aun tenemos algunas cosas que ver—dijo Naruto. Esa voz era de un chico muy apuesto pero… por alguna razón, me asustaba un poco.

—prefieres huir por lo visto. —no me estaba hablando a mi, si no a Naruto, pero Naruto no quería contestar, incluso se negaba persistentemente a dirigirle la mirada, solo se levanto y extendió la mano.

Tienes que ver lo sombrío para que la luz logre sorprenderte, pero… el efecto es proporcional, cuando te acostumbras a la luz… lo sombrío parece mil veces peor.

—etto…—yo actue… —soy Hinata. —como una tonta—mucho gusto.

—mucho gust…—el extendió su mano para saludarme.

—Ne, Sasuke…—nos interrumpió Naruto, de pronto pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien ahí además de nosotros, parecía distante y ajeno, pero casi por arte de magia su sonrisa volvió a apoderarse de su cara —cuanto tiempo.

—ciertamente, creí que estarías un poco mas solo la próxima vez que te viera —No lo entendía ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—hey chicos —se acercó la chica de la tienda de besos —¿Qué hacen aquí? —¿acaso no lo había notado?

—vine a visitarte, y por lo visto Naruto trajo a alguien a la feria —Naruto…

—Sasuke, Sakura, ella es Hinata, y es una amiga mía —Naruto parecía estar al borde romper en llanto.

—mucho gusto —me sonrió ella ¿Por qué…?

—mucho gusto —dije arrepintiéndome de haberme presentado con Sasuke. Naruto no quería hablarle, no quería ni dirigirle la mirara, el lo estaba atacando y Naruto estaba huyendo, entonces me pregunto el porque…

—¿Cómo se apellida? Naruto —pregunto Sasuke.

¿Por qué todos hacían como si fueran los mejores amigos de pronto? Como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque siendo franca, yo no sabia si algo había pasado.

—No lo se —contesto Naruto.

Incluso Sasuke estaba ignorando la actitud indiferente que Naruto había tomado previamente.

—¿de donde es?

—No lo se.

Y Naruto estaba alegre de pronto…

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—No lo se.

—de acuerdo ¿Por qué no resumimos esto y nos dices lo que sabes de ella?

—se llama Hinata —dijo Naruto como si no lo supieran ya —y no sabe nadar.

Sasuke se quedo callado como si esperara escuchar algo más, pero Naruto no dijo nada, Sasuke debió suponer que no sabía nada mas.

Entonces me di cuenta de otra de las cualidades de Naruto, el echo de que de algún modo…

—Deberíamos salir todos juntos para conocerla mejor, además tenemos tiempo que no lo hacemos.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—No lo sé, ¿qué tal una partida de tenis?

—de acuerdo, te daré una paliza a la vieja escuela.

—estoy aterrado, ¿mañana a las 12:00 pm?

—ahí estaremos.

—nos vemos entonces.

—bye bye —se despidió la chica cuyo nombre nunca pregunte.

De algún modo, el ver a Naruto sonreír falsamente, fue incluso más doloroso que verlo triste.

¿Naruto-kun, acaso fingiste para ella?

—o perdón —me dijo Naruto —acepte sin preguntarte—la sonrisa seguía siendo falsa —pero no tenemos que ir si no quieres.

—si quiero, pero me canso mas que una persona normal.

—claro, claro, entonces no te preocupes, yo cancelare.

—Naruto… ¿aceptaste porque sabias que yo no podría ir?

—ha…—la sonrisa se desvaneció, parecía molesto de pronto —Hinata –chan ¿sabes porque yo solo hablo y hablo y no te pregunto nada?

—No. La verdad no lo había notado.

—porque creo que… tu me hablaras de ti… cuando estés lista ¿entiendes?

Yo solo asentí, me di cuenta de que lo había presionado más de la cuenta, pero ¿sabes Naruto-kun? Hice eso, porque de verdad quiero saber aun más de ti, me gustaría saberlo todo, tu dijiste que sabias lo que se sentía el querer saltar de un puente, ¿Qué te hizo querer saltar?

Ese día conocí la cara triste de Naruto, su mirada molesta y su sonrisa falsa. Y mientras caminaba sin conocer el destino, me lamentaba de haber arruinado ese día con Naruto-kun.

El silencio siempre había sido natural para mí, estoy acostumbrada a caminar siempre sola, tal vez la razón por la que me afectaba tanto era porque también podía escuchar los pasos de Naruto y no me atrevía a levantar la vista hacia el, o tal vez era… que también estaba conociendo al Naruto silencioso.

¿te ha pasado que quieres disculparte con una persona por haberla herido y no sabes como? Incluso si me disculpara ahora, no sabría que decir, a veces con un lo siento no basta, me pregunto si disculparme sirva de algo. Tal vez solo acabe dejando las cosas peor, pero… ¿incluso la peor de las disculpas… podría ser peor a no decir nada?

—Hyuga —dije entonces, Naruto paro en seco y me volteo a ver —mi apellido, soy Hinata Hyuga.

No fue nada especial, pero me costo mucho trabajo, y de algún modo fue perfecto, porque hizo que Naruto volviese a sonreír Naturalmente, después rio un poco.

—es un buen nombre —dijo aun con algo de gracia, después extendió su mano —vamos —dijo con alegría.

¿enserio puedo hacerlo? ¿enserio puedo caminar… tomando su mano? ¿caminar a su lado… tomando su mano?

Aun sin poderlo creer, extendí mi mano y tome la suya, y nunca más quise soltarla.

Algunas chicas soñaban con cenicienta, otras solo deseaban un buen príncipe azul, yo sabia que jamás tendría la dicha de ser una princesa, pero incluso este momento, por insignificante que pueda ser, el caminar con esta persona y el escuchar su voz, el tomar su mano y sentir su calor, por si solo… ya es un sueño para mi.

Fue a las 4:00 am cuando llegue al puente el día siguiente, se que fue una hora antes, pero la verdad era que no había podido dormir, esa hora se paso rápidamente mientras terminaba de decorar las bolas de arroz.

—ha, Hinata —dijo Naruto al llegar —parece ser que te estas acostumbrando.

—una vez que lo experimentas, supongo que tu día no esta completo sin el, Naruto-kun, gracias por enseñarme lo hermoso que es el amanecer en Konoha.

—si, si. ¿Por qué trajiste una canasta?

—ayer… tu estomago hizo ruido, intuí que no solías comer antes de venir así que… bueno —extendí la canasta y Naruto la abría, lo peor que podía pasar era que no le gustaran, había llegado la hora de la verdad la probo.

—Delicioso —dijo Naruto fascinado, lo cual me hizo muy feliz. Naruto me miro por unos segundos.

—¿pasa algo?

—no, es solo que nunca había visto tu cara sonriendo de esa forma. Luces bien.

—gracias —mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Me gustaba tanto el estar con Naruto-kun, que no me importaba ir a donde fuese que me llevara, ese día, primero comimos mientras veíamos el amanecer juntos. Lo cual fue muy grato. Era la hora del día en la que no había nadie por las calles, así que la ciudad era toda nuestra.

Naruto me enseño a jugar guerra de bolas de lodo, como en Konoha no nevaba, y ya que la lluvia era muy común, había muchos baldíos en los que se llenaba de lodo, primero me ayudo a construir un fuerte y luego nos atacamos con lodo. Arruine mi ropa, pero no me importo. Después trato de enseñarme a silbar pero soy muy torpe y no pude, aun así me divertí, y por ultimo me llevo a una casilla de fotos, debo decir que por mi culpa tuvimos que entrar 2 veces.

—Hinata-chan— sales igual en todas las fotos —me dijo la primera vez al salir.

—lo siento. ¿debería cambiar mi pose? Tal vez un signo de paz.

—No es eso, no lo entiendes, te vez muy bien pero no hay nada divertido en una casilla de fotos y si no haces poses estúpidas en todos los flash.

—¿he?

—ven, te enseñare —tenia miedo de avergonzarme enfrente de Naruto, ya estábamos cubiertos de lodo y hacer esas poses.. Pero al final Naruto me convenció y termine poniendo las caras mas estúpidas que vinieron a mi mente, tuve que admitir que la manera de Naruto resulto mucho mas divertida que la mía. Me reí tanto que la vergüenza quedo de lado.

Después fuimos a su casa, yo no podía creer aun el hecho de que camináramos siempre tomados de la mano, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho ya que cuando llegamos a su casa, Sasuke y la chica estaban ahí.

—son las 2:00 pm, —dijo Sasuke —dobe.

—te dije que no iría —contesto Naruto. La sonrisa falsa de nuevo.

—No debiste aceptar si no irías.

—fue mi culpa —intervine —yo no podía…

—¿no podías ir? —pero Sasuke estaba muy molesto—sin embargo, aquí estas, fuera de tu casa paseando felizmente con Naruto, cubierta de lodo.

—tomada de su mano —añadió Sakura-san —¿ne Naruto-kun? Si caminas con ella así, todos van a pensar que es tu novia.

—que piensen lo que quieran —dijo Naruto —si me disculpan.

—Incluso si ella no puede jugar con nosotros, esta bien, yo tampoco quiero jugar, es más… deberías jugar tú con Sakura mientras yo platico con ella ¿no te molesta, verdad Hinata?

—No me molesta —dije casi al instante, aunque estaba echa una furia.

Naruto no tuvo opción, así que fuimos a ver como el y Sakura jugaban.

—así que te llamas Hinata —me dijo el.

—y no se nadar —agregue con ironía.

—si, lo oí, que gracioso ¿no crees?

—¿Qué no sepa nadar?

—No, es solo que, es raro que Naruto ande tan interesado en una chica como tu.

—¿a el le interesan mas las chicas como ella?

—….—Sasuke hizo una pausa —No te lo tomes a mal, es solo que es un chico tonto al que le gusta mucho meterse en problemas, tu pareces una chica tranquila.

—Naruto-kun… me salvo ¿sabes?

—¿enserio? También a mi —Sasuke volteo la vista hacia la cancha, Naruto y ella jugaban con alegría, demasiada alegría.

Ella era tan buena en el tenis, no parecía cansarse ni un poco, su maquillaje no se corría, su cabello no se despeinaba, viéndola bien, ella era como las modelos en las revistas, una comparación que yo nunca llegaría a alcanzar. Y eso me molesta.

—¿la quiere? —se lo pregunte a Sasuke porque sabia que Naruto nunca me lo diría, y yo nunca tendría el valor de preguntarle.

—…lo conoces hace unos días ¿Por qué te importa tanto saber de el?

—No lo se. ¿Por qué evades mi pregunta? —de pronto el partido termino con ella como victoriosa.

—así se hace —exclamo con aires de grandeza, Naruto solo salió de la cancha riéndose, como si no le importase perder —¿Qué dices Sasuke? ¿quieres ver si puedes vencerme?

—¡no gracias! —dijo Sasuke —ojala no la quisiera—me susurro al oído—cuídalo bien ¿si?.

—yo iré —dije sin pensarlo.

—Hinata —dijo Naruto un poco asustado.

—las reglas pueden ser las misma, quien primero que llegue a 6 gana. Estaré bien.

—de acuerdo —dijo ella —pero no esta permitido que la bola caiga en tus enormes senos.

—me parece justo —dijo Sasuke —en vista de que tu no tienes en que atraparla.

—estaré bien —le dije a Naruto cuando me dio la raqueta, No quería perder frente a ella, no quería que fuera mejor que yo aunque sabia que lo era.

Me gustaba su cabello, me gustaban sus ojos, me gustaba su cara, quería ser tan confiada como ella, tan buena como ella, tan bonita como ella. La odiaba, me molestaba per quería ser como ella ¿esto es a lo que llaman envidia?

O tal vez solo quería ser mejor que ella, para que Naruto-kun me viera como la veía a ella, entonces ¿eran celos?

—hey dime —me dijo antes de sacar —¿Cuál es el nombre del que debo burlarme al vencerte?

—Hinata Hyuga. ¿a quien debo pedirle disculpas cuando comiences a llorar?

—me llamo Sakura Haruno. Adelante.

También me gustaba su nombre, ¿tanto me molestaba que ella me robara la atención de Naruto que comencé a sentir estos horribles sentimientos? Celos, envidia, ¿Cuándo me volví tan egoísta, que deseaba que esta persona fuese solo para mí?

Yo… No se jugar tenis. Pero entiendo de qué va el juego, aunque nunca lo he jugado. Solo sabía que debía golpear la pelota, y la golpeaba con fuerza, cada vez que pensaba en la sonrisa despreocupada de Sakura, en la cara triste de Naruto, en sus ojos queriendo llorar, la fuerza en mis manos aumentaba hasta que era liberada en un raquetazo.

Aun así, los primeros 2 puntos fueron para ella, la única razón por la que el tercero fue mío, fue porque la bola iba tan rápido que Sakura le tuvo miedo y no fue por ella. Yo que siempre había estado sola, ahora tenía a alguien a mi lado, y por eso… la idea de que fuese lastimado, era algo que yo simplemente no podía soportar.

El partido se alargó, el frio comenzó a quemar más y más, íbamos 4 a 2, yo estaba perdiendo, mi corazón se estaba acelerando y yo estaba deshidratada.

"aun no", decía en mi mente, "solo un poco más", "tengo que ganar"

Mi ropa no era acta para jugar tenis, no tenía nada de práctica y me había centrado más en detener los ataques de Sakura que en atacarla yo, finalmente volví a lanzar una bola rápido, Sakura se echó atrás de nuevo y fue un 3 a 4.

Justo cuando iba a celebrar, mi corazón golpeo más fuerte, tenía que beber agua, tendría que haberlo hecho hace 30 minutos, pero yo no podía parar… 30 minutos.

"HO NO, MI MEDICCINA", comencé a ver borroso, iba a pedir tiempo fuera cuando una bola me dio directo en el estómago y deje escapar el poco aire que me quedaba.

—¡HINATA! —grito Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke corrieron hacia mí, mientras yo perdí el equilibrio y Naruto me detuvo en el aire.

—… —quería decir algo pero de mi boca solo salió un poco de sangre que Naruto me dejo agacharme para tirarla en el suelo.

—¿Por qué esta sangrando? —pregunto Sakura.

—¿Por qué la has golpeado? —pregunto Naruto.

—era una bola baja, fue un error, ella estaba distraída.

—Naruto, cualquiera pudo esquivar esa bola y el golpe no fue tan fuerte —dijo Sasuke, entonces me dio un paño para limpiar mi boca—Hinata, ¿estas enferma de algo?

Yo no respondí, no quería decirlo.

—Hinata, soy estudiante de medicina, dime si estas enferma de algo.

—la llevare al hospital —dijo Naruto, entonces me cubrió con su chaqueta.

—tal ves es una anemia —dijo Sasuke—primero hay que buscar medicina en sus cosas.

—¡NO! —grite enseguida, si es estudiante de medicina sabrá para que es mi medicina, sentí que me iba a desmayar.

—La llevare de una vez —dijo Naruto—no te esfuerces Hinata.

Entonces me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo como a una princesa, recogió mi bolsa y me saco corriendo del parque.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, le dije a Naruto que podía dejar de correr, me compro una botella de agua y me tome mi medicina.

Volvió a levantarme, esta vez fue caminando, aun así quería llevarme al hospital.

—lo siento —susurre a Naruto.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?

—yo solo… quería… —solo quería que dejaras de verla, y me vieras a mí —solo quería… jugar tenis.

—entonces jugaremos tenis —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa —cuando te mejores jugare contigo y cuando te canses nos detendremos y haremos otra cosa.

—si… —dije recargándome en su pecho —será divertido.

No sé si me dormí o me desmalle, pero perdí el conocimiento luego de un rato.

Dios mío, yo sé qué hace unos días iba a despreciar la vida que me habías dado, pero por favor, déjame volver a despertar, solo déjame vivir… este hermoso sueño un poco más. Sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta pero, no te lleves a Naruto-kun de mi lado, no me dejes sola… no de nuevo.

Espero les haya gustado, la verdad no soy muy buena para las historias tan tristes pero mientras ustedes sigan leyéndola, supongo que yo seguiré escribiéndola. Regaños, insultos, reclamos y alguna alabanza(espero), favor de dejarlos en los comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
